


Never Have I Ever

by fuzzy_logic9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Gabrielle Delacour, Day 4: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021, Luna and Neville are sort of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzy_logic9/pseuds/fuzzy_logic9
Summary: Eight witches and wizards decide to catch up and get drunk.And eventually start getting confessions out of each other in a roundabout way.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So thank the discord for some of the items used. I decided to turn it into a fic where some of the more interesting prompts would get an expanded scene, simply because they're drunk and want laughs.
> 
> Gabby is one year younger than Ginny here.

Eight witches and wizards sat around a table in a bar in the Wisconsin North Woods. The 2002 World Cup had come and gone, and the eight were taking a day to reconnect. A ninth, a witch with brown hair, was behind the bar, leaning on it, watching them interact with a grin on her face.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy," stated one.

"Bitch," spat a red headed witch, one of the three blondes also taking a drink with her.

The original witch grinned smugly. "I mean, you and Luna are the only ones into boys, Gin," came the retort.

"Was."

"Ancient magic doesn't undo the fact that you did snog Harry, at least once."

The red head glared, then got a devious smirk, and said, "Never have I ever snogged someone on McGonagall's desk."

The initial witch, a brunette with bushy hair, turned bright red, one of the other blondes gained a smirk and a blush before taking a drink herself, and laughter and stares from the rest followed.

"That was low, Gin."

"So was yours!"

"Not that low!"

"Are you going to drink, or not?"

The brunette sighed and took a drink.

"You have to tell us the story now."

Hermione almost spit her drink out at the request. "Fuck no!"

"Oh, but I will, _mon coeur_."

* * *

"Hello, Fleur."

"Bonjour, _ma belle_."

The transfiguration class was emptying, with McGonagall leaving quickly to attend to some head of house matters. The rest had emptied out quickly as it was Friday and the last class of the day.

"I missed you," stated Fleur as she approached Hermione.

Hermione could only smile, Fleur was affectionate, and she loved it. "It's only been since lunch, dear."

"I know, and that's far too long." Fleur decided the only way to show that it was too long was to pull Hermione close and kiss her. The Gyrffindor returned the kiss, feeling Fleur push back in dominance.

A few minutes of making out in the classroom, the brunette realized something.

She was sitting on McGonagall's desk, making out with her girlfriend.

"Fleur!"

"Oui, _mon coeur_?"

"Not here!"

The blonde only grinned in response. "Oh? Why are you so opposed to this now, mmm?"

"This is my mentor's desk!"

"All the better, _ma belle_ ," sang-song the French Veela.

"You're horrible," she stated without any heat as she jumped off the desk, leading her girlfriend out of the classroom.

* * *

"You know, this just got a lot more interesting, don't you think?" asked the third blonde, nudging the red headed woman with her elbow.

"I think so, Gabby."

"Never have I ever cooked using magic," interrupted the brunette witch. The game had progressed to the point where turn order was forgotten, and everyone was shouting out things as they saw fit.

"Oh come on, that's so bland, Hermione!" cried out the red headed man.

"Yes, Ron, but how many of you have, hmm?"

Everyone but a man with messy black hair took a drink. He reached over and high fived the witch.

"See, I'm not the only one. Harry hasn't."

"Never have I ever dropped a class mid-year."

"Oh come on, Ron, that's laser targeted towards me!" growled Hermione.

The youngest blonde was trying to sneak a drink while everyone watched the two bicker for a moment.

That did not go unnoticed by Harry. "What class, Gabby?"

"Divination."

"Same here," said Hermione with a grin. She then looked over at the bartender. "Hey, Cass, join in?"

The bartender only shook her head. "I'm good, sorry."

"Not even a couple rounds?"

"You know what, fine. Never have I ever been to Hogwarts for any reason."

"Seriously? That one?"

"Yup. Don't you  _ all _ have to drink now?" she stated with a big grin.

"Never mind you're not playing anymore."

"Never have I ever went to a lesson drunk."

"FLEUR!"

"Oui?"

"Oh this has to be good, spill!"

* * *

A muggle alarm clock blared, with the two occupants of the bed stirring.

"Ugh, how much did I drink last night?" groaned one, her normally bushy hair sticking up in all directions.

"Four beers and a whole bottle of Firewhisky."

"Fuck."

"You were celebrating the news that you completed your mastery."

"Right... SHIT! I have a final lesson today! Fuck!" she exclaimed, stumbling out of bed, looking at the clock as she shut the alarm off, and swearing some more. It was obvious she was still drunk to her wife and mate, who was watching with a grin on her face. "Fuck, I'm still drunk, fuck!"

Fleur tried not to giggle at her mate. Hermione's language became impressively dirty when she got drunk, and the stream of swears was evidence of that. Clothes came flying out of the wardrobe as she tried to find the proper clothing for the final day of her mastery lessons.

"Fuck it." She grabbed a bunch of mismatched clothes, threw them on, and transfigured them into proper formal wear for what was largely a ceremonial lesson.

"Ok, bye Fleur! Love you!" she yelled as she vanished with a pop.

Fleur laughed and flopped back onto the bed to go back to sleep. She hoped Minerva would go easy on her mate as sleep retook her.

* * *

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione froze. "Yes, Mistress?" She was hoping she was not slurring too badly.

"... Are you drunk?" asked McGonagall.

Hermione could only look down in shame.

McGonagall laughed. "You know, I did that too, for my final lesson. Got so excited that I had all but gotten my mastery that I got positively smashed and showed up drunk as well."

"What?!"

* * *

"She told me her classic, 'We were all young once,' line and went through the formalities," finished Hermione with a shrug. She was feeling the whisky now but not to "makes sailors blush" levels. "That being said, Fleur!"

"Oui?"

"Never have I ever petted McGonagall."

Gabrielle burst out laughing, with Ginny giggling and the rest smirking at the older Veela.

* * *

Fleur, being the academic she was, got to the transfiguration classroom early, and at the same time, one of the many cats roaming the Hogwarts halls came in. She watched the cat pad its way to the desk, then jump on it, watching the Veela.

"Awww... bonjour," she greeted the cat. The cat only meowed in response. Without thinking, the French woman reached out to pet the feline, who proceeded to rub against Fleur's hand, purring.

"I wonder who you belong to, 'mmm?" She asked after a minute, giving the cat one final scratch between the ears and headed towards the desks to take her seat.

"No one owns me, Miss Delacour."

Fleur froze, dread on her face. She turned to face the woman who had spoken, who was Professor McGonagall, one of the top transfiguration experts in the world. The amused look on her face told Fleur she wasn't in trouble. "Do not worry, you are not the first to do that, nor do I think you will be the last."

Fleur stared at her for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes, without fail, at least one first year will come up and pet me, not knowing who I am."

* * *

A few awws went around the table. Before Fleur could get back at her wife, Hermione looked at Ron and dropped, "Never have I ever been turned down by a Triwizard Champion."

That earned her a middle finger from Ron as he drank.

"Never have I turned down a Triwizard Champion," was his response.

"Touche."

"Never 'ave I ever used bouillabaisse to flirt with a pretty girl," stated the younger Delacour with one targeted at her sister.

"I 'ate you, Gabby."

Hermione decided to jump to Fleur's defense with, "Never have I ever gotten a date at a wedding," glaring daggers at the younger Delacour.

* * *

Hermione sighed, heading over to Ginny. She hated this dumb wedding, but she knew as soon as possible a divorce was going to happen. Anything to keep her mate in England, she justified.

Ginny, however, was staring at someone in the larger party, ignoring the older witch.

"Earth to Ginerva. Come in Ginerva!"

Ginny jumped a little, a light blush on her face. "Huh what? Oh hey, Hermione," she finally got out.

"Who are you staring at, Gin?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, no one?" the blush deepened, betraying the red head.

Hermione gave her a look of disbelief. "Uh huh..."

"I'm serious!"

Seeing a certain blonde shooting glances in Ginny's direction, Hermione decided to take a shot in the dark.

"Gabrielle is looking this way."

"Fuck, how do I look?" came the panicked question.

"Like an idiot, Gin."

"Oh come on! She's hot."

"Are you sure you're immune to the thrall?"

The red head sighed. "Yes. Fleur's never impacted me. Same with their mom's. I'm not sure if I was old enough to be impacted by the ones at the World Cup, but it did get Ron, so who knows."

It was at that moment it hit Hermione what was going on. And she could only sing-song a, "I know what it is," to Ginny.

"What is it? Please, tell me!" demanded Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and grinned. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, you disaster."

The youngest Delacour had made her way over to the two while they were talking. "Hey, Hermione, hey..." she trailed off, looking at Ginny and staring a bit.

"Hello, Gabby," replied the oldest witch, but it fell on deaf ears. She sighed and wandered off to find her mate.

Thankfully for the brunette, she wasn't far away and had seen the events that just transpired. "What do you think?" Fleur asked.

"They're gonna raise hell together, and we're all going to suffer," came the deadpan response.

* * *

The night continued, with Hermione's drink being the first drained. She switched to water at that point, much to Fleur's dismay. More stories were swapped, until...

"Never have I ever crushed on someone from another school," stated the last wizard, who had been silent the whole time, only drinking when he needed to but otherwise opting to watch and listen than get involved.

"REALLY NEVILLE?!"

"Seriously, mate?"

Neville only grinned. Everyone else was out or took their final drink, leaving him the winner.


End file.
